Fallout: New Carolina
by 364th Legion
Summary: When the bombs fell, no one guessed there would be survivors. There is a war erupting over what was left behind in Carolina Wastes. The Technology left behind by a Prewar PMC organization awaits the one who will reclaim it. But others want the Technology for themselves. The question is, who is this Reclaimer & who will that person help? Or is there a rising new nation as we speak?


_War. War never changes. I remember how it was before the Sino-American war. The Southeast Commonwealth was the most peaceful portion of the United States as well as the most secure, minus Las Vegas. Most people believe that the United States Government was the reason. No. It was a large company called WarrenTek that provided security for the Southeast Commonwealth. It was a PMC as well as a cooperation that provided America with Technology that could not be found anywhere else. They did buy products from other competitors, but the overall need for safety superseded the pride of WarrenTek. Using technology from other companies such as Robco, BigMT, or WestTek to aid them, they created a strong Private Military and security for the Southeast Commonwealth with plans to expand to neighboring commonwealths. The United States Government contracted WarrenTek to aid them in the war. WarrenTek's efforts in developing technology and undertaking missions helped give America keys to success. WarrenTek had a major impact on the war, from frontline battles to behind the scenes espionage. But now, as the war closes, tensions are still high. From depleted resources, desperation, and acts of revenge, there was evidence that the world's superpowers would launch nukes as soon as one of them snapped. The only salvation is that WarrenTek's defense system. It should save the Southeast Commonwealth from the bombs._

…..

 **Part 1 - War changed the World**

 **Chapter 1: Operation Sleeping Rat**

I looked out the window of a Militarized Boeing Airliner as it touched down on the airstrip of Myrtle Beach International Airport located in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. All around me were soldiers who wore black military fatigues. We were coming from a clean-up operation in Korea which is one of the many that the Chinese annexed over in Asia. Our mission was to acquire Chinese Technology from a Weapon Development Factory, which was classified to the public and most of the American government. The Boeing came to a halt and the rear drop door opened revealing the Airport runway.

"Company," I ordered, "Let's move out!" With that every one of the soldiers grabbed their rucksacks and duffle bags to off load from the aircraft. Another Boeing began to back up next to ours, its wings folding in just the same. Offloaded from this one was a lot of equipment that was commandeered from the Communist factory. We loaded up in the back of two M9 trucks. VB-02 Vertibirds began to land on the runway before their wings and turbines started to collapse as they sunk into the ground. Under the airport were a series of entire hangers full of military aircraft and vehicles, however they were privately owned just like the planes that we had just got off of.

We were transported out the front gate of the airport. Many civilians stopped and stared at the small military convoy of four trucks a few HUMVEE's and an APC as we drove towards Highway 501. I looked all around the area, noting the many different defense systems along the way, all with WTC on the side of them. The defense systems ranged from anti-ballistic missile defenses to anti-air batteries, as well as a few long range artillery howitzers that were all pointed towards the coast incase there was an invasion from the East. It was all built and owned by the same military organization my unit was apart of. We kept driving, passing many stores that dotted Highway 501. Eventually we came up on a large building, the tallest and largest complex of Horry County. It was effectively known as the WarrenTek Temple. Inside was a massive development laboratory, training grounds, warehouse, and office buildings for WarrenTek employees. At the second to the top of the 38-floored tower was the main conference room where company corporate officials held meetings with the owner and CEO of WarrenTek. The compound was surrounded by a ten-foot-thick and thirteen-foot high wall with checkpoints in it to pass through. There were turret emplacements all around with different model robots patrolling the walkway above. The model robots were Sentry bots and Mister Gutsy's along with the occasional Assaultron. There was even an aerial robot that was more like a drone. They operated on triple engines that were like the "Mr." robot models only they were far more faster and had two modes such as flight mode and hover mode. Their underside could hold one turret of any kind of design. The optics were similar to that of a Heavy Sentry Bot with red sensors. They were called Aerobots, a robot created by WarenTek.

As soon as we arrived at the front gate, two of the Aerobots, who were patrolling around the Temple Perimeter broke off and flew over to hover on either side of the convoy strafing up and down the line. "Hello Simmons," The driver spoke up, "Whiskey Tango Charlie mission accomplished."

"They're clear," The sentry said pressing numbers on a keypad. The Aerobot's returned to their patrols as we waited on the large metal gate rise up. The gate was at least three feet thick and made of titanium, just like the walls. Inside the compound was very different. Apart from the one acre field perimeter that separated the compound wall and the buildings, the entire compound was crammed together like a miniature metropolis of white colored buildings.

There were soldiers, powered armored individuals and more robots patrolling the streets. Some were at out door shooting ranges, while others were testing out new inventions. There were even a few high tech humanoid robots. We pulled into an underground tunnel before seeing many different military equipment parked in a massive underground motor pool. We eventually piled out near waiting engineers who took the commandeered Chinese technology. An older man in a business suit walked up to my unit, flanked by a soldier and one of the high tech, humanoid robots. We saluted.

The humanoid robots were in every sense, human-like except their metallic plating. They were built to look like metal humans and could emulate human emotion and expression. They were extremely advanced, capable of critical thinking and reasoning. They were creations within the company that we are in and were built to be robotic shock troopers. The majority of them were stationed in Fort Bragg in North Carolina. Their metallic "skin" could offer a variety of different colors. The skin wasn't exactly as smooth as a human's, it was a large accumulation of metal plates that overlapped or collided with each other which was how the expressions were made. Armored plating covered the majority of their body with the exception of a few open areas where you could see the inner workings. The plating was considered the "skin" or armor of the robot. It wasn't as thick as combat armor, but it was much more durable than human skin. They were much stronger than humans, but not as strong as Power Armor. They were called Cybernauts

The older man in the business suit spoke up. "At ease," The man spoke, "Welcome home soldiers. Good work on your mission. We'll have our engineers work to engineer new tech based on what you acquired. Those stealth suits that the Crimson Dragoons are definitely worth the look. As of this moment, you are all off duty. But I advise that you stay close in the South East Commonwealth. We have received data from our listening posts that tensions are rising between nations. All it will take is for someone to fire first."

"Sir, won't our defenses keep us safe?" A soldier asked, "At least the South East Commonwealth?"

"That's the idea," The older man said, "But with the tensions getting worse, I want all units and their families on standby to proceed with Operation Sleeping Rat for Project Carolina Tunnel Rat. The moment we come under fire and the alarm is raised, I want all WTE employees and those who signed up for Project CTR to be ready. I've already raised our status to ALERT and advised all who were in the program to have their belongings ready to enter their respective bunkers. That goes for you too son." The man looked at me when he said that. "You are all dismissed."

I looked at my father for a moment. "You think it's really going to happen?" I asked.

"Statistically speaking," The Cybernaut spoke up, "It is probable that once one nation or alliance launches their nuclear weapons, the majority of the world will follow suit and fire back. The world has a ninety three point seventy two chance of, as humans say, _ending_." When it talked, there was a white glow emitting from its mouth, which wasn't unusual.

"I see." I replied nodding, "Well then, I hope everyone I signed up makes it in if they really do fall." I signed up the majority of those who had graduated from Loris High School in a ten year span. Five years before me, and five years after me. Their families were included. I did the same for schools that were located nearest to Project CTR Bunkers. Overall, that rounded up to around one hundred fifty thousand civilians. It didn't include the head count of soldiers and personnel of those who were employed by WarrenTek, or their families.

"I admit I was reluctant to allow such numbers to flood the Bunkers," My father said as we walked towards an elevator, "But you've done so much for this company, I let it slide."

"Besides," The Cybernaut spoke up again, "We have stockpiled more than enough rations and technology to keep all occupants fed and healthy for generations. It also helps that we can put the majority of the occupants in Cryostasis."

"Unit that is enough," My father spoke as we went into the elevator quieting the Cybernaut, "If too many ears hear that, Operation Sleeping Rat may not be able to proceed. The government does not know what we intend. They are only allowing half of our operations because we're helping them win wars. They've already got their claws into Vault-Tec. We don't want them in our pockets."

"I'm not following," I replied.

"Espionage is one our specialties," My father spoke, "Which you are well aware of. Recently, one of our agents have uncovered an organization within the United State's Government that are operating almost completely under the radar. Vault-Tec, is one of their projects and there are some implications that Vault-Tec is more like a research company. Bad research. And their experiments are on humans."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes," My father spoke, "But I can't speak against them without a lawsuit or endangering our operations."

"I see." I replied, "So those who sign up for the Vault-Tec Program are royally screwed."

"From what I can tell." The elevator finally stopped at the top floor, which was my father's office and penthouse. The soldier and Cybernaut stayed on the elevator. We walked into the room. "I've got a meeting tomorrow with General Chase about other projects in different commonwealths. And our business deals with West Tek and Vault Tec has been completed. Our storage facilities are now stocked."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because one day," My dad said, "If there's anything left, you will inherit all of the WarrenTek assets and the responsibility of it all."

I was stunned. "That's a big deal dad," I replied, "What makes you think I can run your company?"

"Our company," My father corrected, "You're smart, you're a born soldier, and you've got my blood in you. That's all you need. We built an empire son. We've got our own private military. Between our divisions in multimedia, applied sciences, robotics, agriculture, weapons, vehicular, aviation, nautical, biological, medical, and military, we've made advancements that no other organization could possible dream of. These advancements have the potential to save humanity from itself. Not everyone sees it that way, but it's there. And one day, it'll all be yours. You're the only one who can keep this company in check."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a 23 year old," I deadpanned.

"You'll make it work," Dad replied, "Now. Go home. Enjoy the time you have with your friends. But be close to either the local bunker or your personal bunker."

"Yes sir."

My father looked at me. "I don't want a sir from you," My father said looking seriously at me, "I want a dad or father." He gave me a hug, which I returned. "The world's going to hell fast son. Appreciate the people in your life. You'll enjoy it more. I love you."

"Love ya too dad," I replied.

"Now go on," He said to me, "Get out of here. Go have fun."

"Yes s-" I started, "I'll see you later pops."

"Don't call me pop's," My father replied in a humorous manner, "Make's me feel old."

"You are."

"I'm still young enough to whip yer ass boy." He laughed.

"I know."

Little did I know, that was going to be the last time I'd see him. I left the Temple in my Harley Atom 300, a motorcycle that was customized to my liking. I did have an escort of an Aerobot, which was my personal one. I made sure that its weapons were not deployed as not to frighten those who we passed. Sometimes it flew high above me, and other times it flew around eye level with me zipping around in different directions of me. Ahead of me, adjacent of me, beside me, behind me; it didn't matter. The Aerobot didn't care, but it's elevation depended on the traffic.

It took almost an hour to get to my hometown of Loris, South Carolina. I pulled up to the old farmland that was in our family's name. I was taking care of the property these days. There wasn't much on it except a bunch of agricultural equipment under a shed and a large field. Two acres however were dedicated to myself. The Ranch home sat at the front of the property, with a chain-linked fence. There was a garage on the side of it, which was where I parked my motorcycle.

My garage looked like a mechanic's and tinkerer's workshop. The Aerobot flew in the garage door and landed on a stand before deactivating. My garage was sort of large. There were four vehicles in here, and still space for three more plus all my tools. My motorcycle, my Chevrolet Silveratomic truck, my Bass Tracker boat, and my Grizzly ATV. I walked into my house. It was a normal house, although it wasn't full of too much furniture or decorations save what I enjoyed as hobbies. My bedroom was almost generic with basic amenities. There was a spare bedroom turned into an office and a Prepper's room. I had a lot of excess survival gear and weapons in there. The room as stocked and the only way in was through two reinforced doors or hacking an embedded terminal. The rest of the house was pretty generic. I did have two German Shepherds however. A male and a female named Sam(Female) and Riley(Male). They were currently following me.

There was one thing no one knew about though other than my father. I walked into my bedroom closet and pulled a concealed handle under the carpet of the floor. The said floor slide open to reveal a small stair case going down into a hidden basement. Inside was more survival gear, most of them different bugout bags that I'd use for later. It was all assorted materials. There were a few weapons which were heavily modified by yours truly such as a custom built AR-15, a custom Remington 870, a Ruger Precision Rifle, and a Springfield XDS. I had plenty of ammunition and magazine's for each weapon. There were also combat harnesses for my two German Shepherds. They too would carry equipment; their dog food and water bowls were a part of this. I opened a cabinet on the floor and pressed a button that was hidden under the top. The concrete wall slid down to reveal a French-style metal door. I opened the doors to reveal two Pods that were more advanced than anything that Vault-Tec could dream up of. My father once told me that they tried to put a Patent on Cryostasis pods but couldn't back it up without exposing themselves to the public. Corporate espionage was a friend of WarrenTek when there was something strange going on.

The Cryo-pods were built so that one could either lay down or sit in a reclined position. One was for me, the other for a significant other if I ever found one. Seeing as I never did find one, I'm probably going to use it on my dogs. Other objects in the room included a powered exoskeleton, built by yours truly and even exoskeletons for my dogs. They were more for helping us carry more gear. The exoskeleton was easily concealable under clothing if you wore the right kind. The pods each had tanks that held liquid nitrogen and other chemicals in them which could last, in theory, over a thousand years. There were two generators here that ran on fusion cores. A terminal was off to the side as well as a holoprojector. The terminal was basically the master control for everything in the house and the holoprojector was basically a phone but you could see a full body rendition of someone on the other end if they had a holoprojector. It also displayed avatars of A.I. It was another WarrenTek product and was integrated in much of the South East Commonwealth. I sighed. Everything was in order. There was only one thing that nobody knew about. Not even my dad. The majority of Vault-Tec also didn't have any idea. But in addition to a Military Response Bunker in Loris, there was a Vault on my side of town between Loris and Tabor City. It was known as Vault 113. There were two ways into the Vault. No one knew the second way though, as the first was the Cog Shaped door that could withstand a nuclear blast. The second was a tunnel entrance that was hidden behind a false wall within the Vault. I pulled some favors with that one.

Every Vault had their experiment. Vault 113's experiment was simple and almost inhumane. But it was also the perfect place for women. Officially, it was just a normal Vault. Unofficially, males were to be ruled by the Vault's female population. How Vault-Tec was going to pull that one off, I didn't know. I didn't want to know…okay. I kind of want to know. The problem was, I was going to have to sneak through there eventually if I couldn't get out the regular entrance in my home for some reason; that's also just in case I get stuck here before I can enter the bunker. That was how my mind worked. The mind of a prepper and survivalist. I had ventured through the Vault before, mostly while it was being constructed. I had a guy on the inside who happened to be one of the architects of the Vault. He was the one who put last minute designs that building inspectors or Vault-Tec officials never saw. Next to the exoskeletons was a Pipboy 3000 Mk X.

It was highly customized, due to me tinkering with it. It was sleeker than previous versions, utilizing touch screen interphase where only approved finger prints could use it. The touch screen was highly impact resistant, able to take a pounding from a fifty-caliber bullet. It wasn't as bulky as previous models, but it had the same features. It had an interactive biometric function that could give detailed information on what the user's bodily health was from cell count, to injuries, to stress on muscles, organs, or even bones. It could tell you if you were getting sick, in danger of getting sick or even build ups in your mucus levels. It was so advanced it was like a doctor's diagnosis and advisement without the appointment. There were detection sensors for Radiation, smoke, or any other hazardous materials in the air. It was also a high-tech GPS with detailed map making software. Wherever I walked, within fifty meters the Pipboy was constantly scanning the terrain and large manmade objects. The Pip-boy could pick up radio stations, radio signals, and make a signal for anything to zero in on my position. The signal to zero in on my position was a customization I added. The pipboy could play holotapes, record their data and store them inside its memory banks. The memory alone was 10 terabytes. Two terabytes were nothing but my music collection. I enjoyed my music that much. Other media features of the pipboy was that it could record, there was a speech to text function, and it could play video files. There was an A.I Interphase program, which an A.I could be used to better manage the Pip-Boy Software system. The A.I could also hack into computer systems as well as speed up processing. But you had to have a specialized A.I for that. The Pip-boy could also give you detailed information on anything that was near it such as nutritional facts of an apple in your hand or even ammunition in a magazine. Its sensors were adept at tracking and monitoring anything being able to detect motion and properties. With an A.I, that feature was further enhanced. There were apps on the Pipboy that gave further functionality. An Exercise app was probably my favorite app, which tells you how much calories, steps, or what workouts are best for you if you were focusing on a specific muscle group. All in all the Pipboy 3000 Mark X was a fine piece of Technology.

I looked over at the wall that would slide down and allow entrance to Vault 113. Hopefully, I'd never have to go that way. I heard the sound's of my dogs growling and barking and there was a beeping sound. Someone was here. The beeping sound was from my Aerobot. That beeping meant someone was in the area and armed. I walked out the room making sure everything was closed and locked up. There wasn't a clue to where I had been. I looked around my house. Sam and Riley staring at the front door. I peered out the front door to see nothing. But then I heard my telephone ring. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Warren residence, this is Michael." I spoke.

"Hey Michael!" I heard a female's voice on the other side, "How are you doing?''

"Hey," I said still looking around. "I'm doin' good. Yerself?" I heard something coming from my backdoor. It sounded like somebody was trying to put a key in the keyhole. I peered around the corner of the hall to look at the back door. I barely had enough time to duck before I heard the unmistakable sound of a shocksword unsheathing and swinging in the air. I instinctively rolled forward turned around while crouched and fired a few rounds into an invisible person. When the bullets hit, the assailant dropped dead to the ground and revealed what was going on. It was a Crimson Dragoon. Crimson Dragoons operated in squads of five. That meant there were four more.

"Unit A1," I spoke, "Go on the defense. Switch to thermal targeting. Target units carrying stealth technology." I got a response in beeping. "Sam. Riley. Find cover." My two German Shepherds moved into my bedroom under my bed. I had to get my thermal goggles. That's the best counteractive measure to Chinese Stealth Armor. I heard gunfire from my Aerobot followed by beeping. It just killed another one. I moved towards my Prepper's Room and keyed in the code to get in. As soon as I did so, I heard the sound of the safety of a gun clicking. I quickly jumped into the bathroom across the hall from the preppers room just as someone unloaded a suppressed weapon into the hallway. I stood up readied to fire on any kind of light distortion I could as I got closer to the hall. When I saw a flicker of movement, I fired a round or two before moving into the Prepper's room. I closed the door behind me and activated home defense systems. Four turrets sprang to life from the ceilings. One of them opening fire immediately. Three commie's down.

There was another telephone ring only this time it was on a holoprojector. "Answer," I verbally commanded. My dad was the caller.

"Michael!" I heard him say, "Are you okay?"

"No dad," I replied grabbing my AR-15, "A fuckin' Crimson Dragoon hit squad is at my house!" As if on cue, there was firing and one of my turrets was destroyed.

"The Chinese are attempting a major assassination operation," My dad replied, "Of any WarrenTek officials."

"What about their tech?" I asked.

"Secured," Dad spoke, "Listen son, I've got response squads on the way to your position. Just hold on." I looked out the bullet proof glass as I turned on my thermal goggles I picked up. Out in the field were three figures. One was prone and the others were running towards my house.

"I think there's more of them," I spoke. I heard the sound of a fifty caliber sniper rifle fire before I saw the impact it made on my window. "There are!" I closed the window's reinforced shutter and listened to my Aerobot start shooting again. I opened my door just as the turret started to open fire at someone. As soon as the turret stopped firing, I peeked the corner and fired at the first sign of red and yellow I could in a hue of blue. The Dragoon wasn't expecting me to come out and he took a headshot. I moved down the hall and into my bedroom. My dogs were still alive. What I wasn't expecting, were sirens to go off.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I yelled. I turned on the television. Nukes. The world's nuclear powers were prepping to fire Nukes at each other. "Fuckk…" I uttered as my turrets started to shoot even more. I had to get to the Bunker near the Hospital. I heard my holoprojector going off again.

"Michael!" I heard from the Holoprojector.

"Yeah," I spoke running into the prepper's room, "Dad. The Nukes."

"I know son," My father said, "Our early warning systems detected multiple launches. The earliest you've got is fifteen minutes. I just got word that the Chinese are planning to set off nerve agents that only effects humans."

"What?" I asked, "Why?"

"They know that our ballistic missile defense systems can't be hacked," My dad replied, "So they're going to try and kill every American they can."

"Why?" I asked, "The entire world is launching nukes at each other."

"No one ever said that the Commies made decisions based on human preservation," Dad replied, "They're out for revenge. Look at this." In place of my dad was statistical information on the Bunkers. "Those who were approved to enter the bunkers are entering them as we speak. Three of the bunkers have already received all their occupants and are preparing to enter cryostasis."

"Is that necessary?" I asked.

"Yes," Dad replied, "We have no idea how long it's going to take for the nerve agents to dissipate and the nuclear fallout to clear. Fifty years is the standard, but we aren't sure about the nerve agents." I heard gunfire. The Aerobot killed yet another outside. But immediately it was shot down and crashed into the top of my house.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to get to the Bunker," I replied, "My Aerobot just went down and I still got those fucker's outside trying to get in. One of them is a sniper. I'm pinned down."

"Can you get to your underground chamber?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I replied, "But the Commies might find it."

"The Loris Bunker is closing up," Dad replied sighing, "I've got a Cybernaut unit on the way. Get into your pod. Operation Sleeping Rat is going to commence."

"But no one else knows where my pod is dad," I spoke, "How will I wake up?"

"I'll have a Cybernaut program your computer," He replied as the holoprojector flickered. I heard the distant sound of a large explosive round being fired nearly two miles away. "That was one of our turrets. It just hit a ballistic missile. There are five more nukes heading to Horry County. The first wave of the Nerve Gas has been unleashed in Charleston, Raleigh, Columbia, Atlanta, Charlotte. There's more bombs going off. You're going to have to use your personal Cryo-pod."

"What about you?" I asked.

"I just made it back to the Temple," Dad said, "I'm going to implement last minute orders then I'm…."

He cut off. "Then you are doing what dad?"

"It'll be alright," He said after a moment of silence, then changed the conversation a little bit. "Detonations have occurred in Virginia, West Virginia, Massachusetts, California-" Another loud explosive round launched into the atmosphere. "Washington, Florida." An even more distant explosion erupted with a major tremor. "That was close by. It seems that one of our turrets missed. A ballistic missile hit upstate South Carolina and near Columbia. Damn it. That one we felt was hit north of Florence around seventy miles from it. It destroyed one of our ABM Battery's." He looked at me. "Son. Get into your pod. I've got a Cybernaut unit enroute to your position eta two minutes. They'll decimate those Dragoons." There was an explosion outside. At first, I thought it was a nuke. But I was still here to see it. A beeping sound hit the smoke detectors. They just detonated the nerve gas right outside my home.

"Dad I got to go!" I said, "Nerve gas detonation!"

"Get to safety!" Dad demanded, "I-I love you son!"

"Love you too pop," I replied ending the transmission. I didn't have time for sentiment. I was about to be exposed to biowarfare. "Sam! Riley! On me!" I ran towards my room just as my front door was kicked in. I rolled forward as my last turret opened fire on the intruder. My dogs crawled from under my bed and followed me as I opened my hidden underground entrance. They went down into it. I closed my closet door and then the entrance before entering further into my underground shelter. I made sure to close every bit of the place up as I could. I opened Sam and Riley's Pod, ushering them in before closing them in. The dogs looked at me with typical fashion of a dog with confused gestures and whining. But they immediately fell asleep as the pod began to freeze them.

"Don't worry," I spoke, "Hopefully we won't be asleep long." I looked at a holoprojector noting the all the bunker statistics. Every single one of the Bunkers had received all of their occupants and was initiating Operation Sleeping Rat. got into my own Pod, making sure it was set to when the all clear was set before entering. I sat there for five minutes, waiting on the delayed time to freeze me. I finally fell asleep as the Pod froze me, everything going white. Operation Sleeping Rat, had begun in earnest.

…

 **A/N: This is an attempt to rewrite of Fallout New Carolina. I'm leaving it up on my other account, which I don't really use anymore. I came up with a better story than previously. I liked the direction the last one was going, but I felt like I needed a fresh look on the Carolina Wastes. It's not going to be on a set schedule because frankly, I'm doing this for fun and in my free time. I've got a road map planned out. Before I even heard of Fallout 4, I always thought of using Cryostasis as a way to see what the old world was like before the Great War. With Fallout 4's glimpse of it, I have to say, I got a better picture. There are going to be many different references and Easter eggs that will tie in to this story. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
